Lies
Wazoo members are notorious for proliferating lies. They lie a lot. Some of their lies are intricate and complicated, some are stupid; some are told to individual Wazoo members, while some are told to Wazoo as a whole; some are even spread by Wazoo to the general public. ='Nuff Said's 2005 Break-Up= In early 2005, 'Nuff Said were quite popular within Wazoo. Undoubtedly their biggest fan in the community was Giovanni Colantonio. He even brought it upon himself to maintain an unofficial 'Nuff Said webpage within his Buddyprofile. So, for motives unknown, the members of 'Nuff Said took it upon themselves to make G very sad and tell him that they had broken up. However, they had most definitely not broken up. Doug Linse did not even know this lie was happening, until Jamie O'Connell told him that if G asked him about the break-up he should go along with it. After about a week of making him sad, they admitted that it was just a big lie. But not, however, THE big lie (see below). =Cory is Gaining Weight= This lie began when a few members of Wazoo thought it would be funny to spread a stupid rumour about one of their members. They decided on "Hey, did you hear? Cory is gaining weight", which they thought would be inconsequential enough. They said this to each other and a few other people a couple of times, and thought it was funny. Unbeknownst to them, the rumour was spreading like wildfire. It got to the point where a Medfield High School teacher, Ms. Malchodi, stopped Cory and said, "Cory, I've heard a rumour that you're gaining weight". Around this time, Cory got annoyed by the proliferation of this lie, and demanded that Wazoo stop spreading it, which they did. =Mad Aucoin= In the fall of 2006, Giovanni Colantonio began telling people that Matt Aucoin, frontman of Elephantom, had gone solo as a rap artist, calling himself "Mad Aucoin". He also told them that "Mad Aucoin" would be performing at the upcoming Fallfest instead of Elephantom. This rumour spread to the point that people would walk up to Matt Aucoin and say things to the effect of, "Dude, I heard about Mad Aucoin!". =Da Bruce= In 2006, at the Destination Imagination World Tournament, the Wazoo team were trying to get people to come to a toga party. To try to persuade people to come, they would tell them, "Come on, Bruce is gonna be there!". When people would ask, "Who's Bruce?", they would respond, "He's the party guru!". Bruce did not exist. Yet, this is only the first aspect of this lie. While at the party, someone approached Matt Whalen, who was wearing big dark sunglasses, and asked him what type of music would be best to play. When Whalen asked why he was asking him, the person responded, "Well, you're Bruce, right? You're the party guru!". From this point on, Whalen assumed the persona of Bruce, introducing himself as Bruce and telling people 'facts' about himself, such as, "I was captain of both the lacrosse and football teams". =Mike H= Mike H lies consistently. His greatest lie was a complex hoax created in the summer of 2006 when he sent most of wazoo a fake admission letter to xavior's School for Gifted Students aka mutant school. each let person sent a letter was given a cryptic mutant nickname as well. it took over six to expose mike =The Big Lie= A lie purportedly made by Bryan Grove. See "The BIG Lie" for more details.